Gotta Go My Own Way
Gotta Go My Own Way is an unlockable song and the seventh High School Musical 2 song heard in the movie in the Super Smash Bros. Bowl series. It is by Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton in the High School Musical 2 as a movie only, but in the series it is by Mario series's Peach and Daisy. It appeared in Super Smash Bros. Cheerleaders as an unlockable High School Musical song by getting a million points. To get this song in the game Super Smash Bros. Bowl 2, you must choose at least The Next Star's singers include April Llave or Shania Fillmore. Kelsi Nielsen and Ballista steals this song from Peach and Daisy because they sing Gotta Go My Own Way (Reprise). Wikia Text "Gotta Go My Own Way" is the very emitonal song that was sung by Gabriella Montez to most Wipeout Canada contestants from Eastern Ontario on Wipeout Canada (Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Squilliam Fancyson and Pearl Krabs) after deciding that she was quitting and leaving Lava Springs and ending their relationship leaving Troy and he is broken hearted and speechless. This is the 7th song heard in the movie High School Musical 2 and on the movie soundtrack. Wario was saying in All-Star Brawl (Beauties) that NDP's Allen Ford tells Yoshi that he was leaving Pembroke from mostly Ontario for the first time in a movie like in High School Musical. Kelsi Nielsen appears in this song as two times national champion instead of Allen Ford and the second time Alex is warned by Principal Allthumbs. The winner of the wipey of this song in the Wipeys of Wipeout Canada is Troy Bolton. Lyrics evelyn gotta say what's on my mind *Something about us doesn't seem right these days *life keeps getting in the way *Whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged *It's so hard to say But I've gotta do what's best for me *You'll be okay.. *I've got to move on and be who I am *I just don't belong here *I hope you understand *We might find our place in this world someday But at least for now *I gotta go my own way *Don't wanna leave it all behind *But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time *Another color turns to Grey and it's just too hard to watch it all slowly fade away *I'm leaving today 'cause I've gotta do what's best for me you'll be okay.. *I've got to move on and be who I am *I just don't belong here *I hope you understand *We might find our place in this world someday *But at least for now *I gotta go my own way daniel What about us? What about everything we've been through? evelyn What about trust? daniel You know I never wanted to hurt you evelyn And what about me? dainel ''' What am I supposed to do? '''evelyn I gotta leave daniel & evelyn but ill miss you evelyn So I've got to move on and be who I am daniel Why do you have to go? evelyn I just don't belong here I hope you understand daniel I'm trying to understand evelyn We might find our place in this world someday but at least for now daniel I want you to stay evelyn I wanna go my own way I've got to move on and be who I am daniel What about us? evelyn I just don't belong here I hope you understand daniel I'm trying to understand evelyn We might find our place in this world someday but at least for now I gotta go my own way i'vw gotta go my own way i'v gotta go my own way the end written by Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron bye-bye Errors *In a part when Gabriella's singing, when she finishes the line: "I Gotta Go My Own Way (Own Way)", the necklace with the letter of Troy, disappears, and when she was talking to Sharpay, is here. And, when Gabriella returns the necklace to Troy, the necklace also is lost. It is unseen when Gabriella gives the necklace back to him because when she's getting in the car, Troy has the necklace in his hand and Gabriella doesn't have it around her neck when she cleans out her employee locker. She was talking to Allen and Sharpay. In a part that Allen and Sharpay appeared, they do not say Allen and Sharpay (Allpay). *When a Welsh Corgi jumps at a part, Pearl Krabs talks to Sharpay and Allen. *After Kristi Rudmik goes down, they sing The Two Musketeers In the Name of the Empress. *Note: This song looks like a Fak wai nai paen din 2014 song where in the 1st album; Pee Saderd did the majority of the singing; it was by him, Mike Piromporn, Dokor Thoongthong and Kanthong Tungngern. **This was the same reason Arcanine replaced him. *There were 80 reports about the song on June 12, 2013. *The Greek national IndyCar team used it during the second race of Detroit on the red flag. Appearances *High School Musical 2 Category:Songs Category:High School Musical 2 songs Category:HSM2 Songs Category:ASBB Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Songs featuring Arnprior Category:Songs featuring Ottawa Category:HSM Category:Unlockables Category:Unlockable Songs Category:Ontario Category:Ottawa and Arnprior Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Article stubs Category:Featured articles Category:Wawa, Ontario Category:Hamilton, Ontario Category:Wasaga Beach, Ontario Category:Palmerston, Ontario Category:Kanata, Ontario Category:Arnprior, Ontario Category:Backbone Category:ASAP Category:Octane Category:2007 songs